The New York City incident
The New York City Incident was a morbid attack made by a monstrous bat-monster. It happened on May 3, 2011 and claimed the lives of 13,000 people (according to official reports). Among the survivors were civilians Rob McIntyre, Beth Hawkins, Anna Hoff, Nathan Lynn, Mekenna Weida, Lexy Kuper, US Army soldiers Samantha McCoy, Frank Woods, Brendan Anders, and Alex Mason. After the incident, the US Army quarantined the city, forbidding anyone from entering and arresting any violators. A month after the assault, the bat-monster responsible for the attack was never seen for about a year. The attack The monster, a 25-ft. tall bat-monster, was apparently created by Anatoly Dragovich, a Russian scientist who concieved of the idea of using mutant animals for terrorism purposes. He wanted to use the beast for an experiment. The monster first killed an entire crew of astronauts by destroying a capsule after it landed in the Atlantic Ocean, where it disturbed the beast from sleeping. After it woke up the following day, the monster devoured a Boeing 747 en-route to London, England; there were 450 fatalities and none of the aircraft crew survived. Later, it devoured the USS John F. Kennedy Aircraft Carrier, piloted by John Honeycutt The monster surfaced in New York City at 9:00 PM; not much is known about the monster's entrance, except for some eyewitness accounts that claimed that the monster reached the Statue of Liberty and destroyed it, ripping the head off and throwing it into Manhattan. The monster then entered the city itself, blowing up a refinery near Chelsea and the shockwaves created a brief tremor that woke up the city. Monster Investigators Nathan Lynn and John Neville were the first to respond to the attack and joined pedestrians Rob McIntyre, Beth Hawkins, Anna Hoff, Mekenna Weida, Lexy Kuper, and US Army soldiers Samantha McCoy, Frank Woods, Brendan Anders and Alex Mason in a fight to survive-as well as to kill the monster. Navigating through New York City, they battled the monster at several points throughout the city until they reached John F. Kennedy International Airport, where they were airlifted out of New York City while the monster was bombed by US Army fighter jets and US Air Force bombers; however, the monster managed to destroy the helicopter Nathan, John, Samantha, Frank, Brendan, and Alex were riding in before collapsing from numerous injuries, while the second helicopter, carrying Mekenna Weida, Anna Hoff, and Lexy Kuper escaped. The monster, in a fit of rage, pursued the remaining survivors into a supermarket, where it was bombed again to the brink of death. As the first novel closed, the monster crawled back toward the Hudson River, where it came from. In the epilogue, there is an alleged report where the monster died from its injuries. Death toll The death toll totaled to about 13,000 people. Initial reports surmounted to 1900 people, but from there it kept on climbing until it reached 13,000 dead and 1300 injured. Trivia *The whole incident is a homage to the movie Cloverfield. *This is the first incident to take place in a major city. *This is also the first incident to have an alleged perpetrator.